


Not So Secret Secret

by BundyShoes



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundyShoes/pseuds/BundyShoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble I came up with for the episode "No Secrets" that kinda goes in with my AU-ish version of the show. Takes place after Casey kisses Truman to prove she doesn't like him. Dasey of course. oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Secret Secret

"What was that today?"

Casey turned from her desk where she was locking her dream journal away.

"What do you mean?"

Derek scoffed as he walked farther in, "You know exactly what I mean. I saw you sucking face with Trashman in the hallway today at school. What was that all about?"

Casey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I wasn't 'sucking face' with him as you so eloquently put it." She made air quotes before crossing her arms again. "He didn’t believe me when I told him I didn’t like him."

"So you _kissed_ him?" Derek squawked indignantly.

Her shoulders tensed up in defense. "He said the only way to prove it would be to kiss him. If I still had no feelings towards him then he'd believe me and finally leave me alone."

He scoffed again, "And you _believed him_?"

"What?" she cried, "It can happen! I kissed him and felt _nothing_!"

He gave her a look of disbelief.

"It's true!" she insisted.

"Yea? Prove it," he challenged.

She tilted her chin in defiance, "Fine. Kiss me."

He automatically went pale and his jaw dropped. His eyes were comically wide and normally she would have laughed out loud but she couldn’t seem to find her voice at the moment.

"W-what? Excuse me?" he sputtered.

Her heart was now thumping loudly and wildly in her chest. She couldn’t believe she'd said that but it had just slipped out. She couldn’t take it back now and so she forced herself to continue.

"What's the matter? Afraid your Venturi charm won't work-?"

As she spoke she watched as his face cleared and as determination seemed to take over. An intense look entered his eye and she found herself being interrupted as he quickly covered the distance between them. His hands moved to her cheeks as he pulled her towards him. His lips crashed against hers and she found that she suddenly couldn’t breathe.

She arched her body up against him, making a small noise against his mouth. Her hands traced their way down his torso, gripping the fabric of his shirt between her fingers as they came to rest on his back. She pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss.

And then he was pulling away.

He gazed at her with such a soft expression and she took that moment to wonder if this was actually happening. It was finally happening, did he really feel somethi-

A wall seemed to slam shut in his eyes, "No one can resist the Venturi Charm, Space Case." A caustic smirk and then he was walking out her bedroom door.

She couldn’t move for what seemed like hours. Her knees felt like jelly but she couldn’t stop the trembling even if she wanted to. She couldn’t believe that had happened- that _she_ had _instigated_ it, for Pete's sake! And the way he had acted, what a jerk! But the way he had kissed her and looked at her…-

She let out a frustrated groan before finally flopping backwards on her bed.

She wasn't ever going to forgive him for this, she decided as she closed her eyes with a huff. She needed to sleep for a little bit…maybe a few years or something. Hopefully when she woke up this would all just be a crazy dream she'd end up writing about in her _Secret_ Dream Diary. Emphasis on the 'Secret'.


End file.
